Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom)
|hobby = Going fast Having fun The beach His coconut husk collection Hanging out with his friends Relaxing Eating Chili dog |goals = Stop Dr. Eggman from ruling the world and the village. Stop Lyric from ruling the world. |family = Amy Rose (love interest) Mirror Dimension Sonic (alternate dimensional counterpart) Cyborg Sonic (cyber-genetic clone) |friends = |enemies = Dr. Eggman (arch-enemy) Orbot Cubot Metal Sonic (robotic copy, enemy and rival) Shadow the Hedgehog (arch-rival and depending on Shadow's Goal) Lyric the Last Ancient Gordon Botijon (depending on Botijon's goal; fan-fiction only) Dark Sonic (evil clone and 2nd arch-enemy/rival) |type of hero = Mischievous Speedster |size = 200 }} Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist of the Sonic Boom franchise. He is an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog, gifted with super speed, who fights Dr. Eggman and other forces of evil alongside Team Sonic as their leader. He is voiced by Roger Craig Smith. Concept and Creation During the development for Sonic's redesign, the developers went through a long process where they experimented with different accessories before they decided to stick with the "Scarf Sonic" design. They settle with giving Sonic a neckerchief because it played homage to the classic adventure theme and was an action adventure trope which fit with Sonic's game character role and emphasized his "get-up and get-go" attitude and his love for adventure. According to Bob Rafei, Sonic's scarf is partially based on Nathan Drake's scarf from Uncharted. The sports tape Sonic wears is inspired by fighters and American football players and is meant to give him a sense of practical heroism by showing that that he is not vain, which is a trait more fitting for villains, when saving the world and to give him a more grounded approach. He specially got sports tape around his feet to emphasize that his specialty was speed. While his following design was nearly identical to his main series counterpart, he eventually received blue arms and additional spikes to truly differentiate the two of them. Appearance Sonic retains most of the appearance from his main series counterpart, but has a few physical and clothing differences. He is much slimmer, with longer arms and legs, giving him a lanky appearance. His quills are also slightly messier, having some cowlick-like spikes that sticks out from his top and lower quills, and his arms are covered completely in blue fur, as opposed to being skin-colored. For attire, Sonic wears a pair of white gloves with cuffs and a pair of red sneakers, which has white cuffs, grey soles, and a large, rectangular gold buckle on the top. Both of his gloves and sneakers have white sports tape around them, which is wrapped around his palms, the lower half of his arms and legs, and the heels of his sneakers. Finally, he sports a short brown neckerchief around his neck. Personality Much like the wind, Sonic is free-spirited and always on the move. He has a passion for adventure and is very much a thrill-seeker, always looking for the next thrill, challenge, and triumph. For Sonic, speed is a way of life; he runs fast, thinks fast, and even eats fast. Being addicted to speed and action, Sonic gets bored and restless during extended times of peace. In fact, Sonic cannot process the aspect of being restricted and being unable to move around very much makes him extremely stir crazy. He acts on instinct and lives in the moment, though he is very impatient, impulsive and tends to run headlong into trouble without a plan. While he can be shortsighted of others' feelings (making him blunt, honest, and rude to a fault), his heart is nevertheless always in the right place. Powers and Abilities Sonic is a powerful fighter in his own right, and is arguably Team Sonic's strongest member; when pitted against Shadow the Hedgehog, who can defeat the other members of Team Sonic with ease, Sonic has proven himself capable of fighting Shadow to a near standstill. Super Speed: Sonic's most notable skill is his super speed, allowing him to move and think faster than Mach 1. Though his exact top speed is unknown, he is credited as the world's fastest hedgehog and even the fastest being in his universe; he can effortlessly create a sonic boom, run along the surface of water, walls and ceilings, out speed lasers, start small fires from friction by running on the ground, and create strong enough gusts when taking off to knock over boulders. His speed is so great that he can run a trip that would take others thirty hours by car to make in a few seconds. Even the effects of the Slow Motion Machine, which slows everything down to a crawl, could only reduce his speed and mental processes to normal levels. Enhanced Strength: Sonic possesses significant physical strength, though not on the same level as Knuckles. He can kick a robot hard enough to knock it through a rock wall, his spinning maneuvers can smash through walls, and he can punch with enough force to cause cracks and release shock waves, though it is debatable whether it is due to his super speed, his strength, or a combination of both. Additionally, Sonic can even run at maximum speed while weighted down by objects larger than him. Enhanced Durability: '''Sonic is also shown to have incredible durability, having survived several laser blasts from powerful Destruction Troops which were meant to kill him. '''High Stamina: As far as stamina goes, Sonic's is seemingly limitless, as he claims he never gets tired. Enhanced Reflexes: He also has extremely quick reflexes, being able to react instantly to dangers, perceive high speed movements in slow-motion, and react instantaneously to Shadow's teleportation-based surprise attacks. Enhanced Jump: He also has enhanced jumping skills, allowing him to jump very high into the air. Extreme Acrobatic Skills and Agility: In line with his speed, Sonic has significant acrobatic skills and agility, sufficient enough to perform perfect synchronized mid-air movements. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Sonic is a highly skilled hand to hand combatant, and has his own fighting style in the process. Majority of his fighting style comes from his legs, due to his his greatest powers lying in his legs, as he uses fast kicks, quick punches, and swift punches. Relationships Dr. Eggman Dr. Eggman is Sonic's eternal arch-enemy and nemesis, whom he has known longer than anyone else. However, it's unknown how they met and how they became enemies. Because of Sonic's hatred of anything unjust, he holds a great mutual hatred for the doctor and his evil plans to take over the world, and he has spent years rescuing the victims of Eggman's conniving schemes. Whenever Eggman is cooking up a plan to conquer the world, Sonic always shows up and thwarts him. Because they always fight each other to win, Eggman has became long time rival of Sonic' as well as an enemy. Also, whenever Sonic's anger explodes over injustice, he always makes Eggman the receiving end of this aggression. Despite his dislike of Eggman, Sonic has never really taken account of hia adversary and doesn't consider him his enemy in the true sense of the word. Whenever dealing with Eggman, Sonic remains fully confident that he can spoil his plans and never really takes them seriously. In fact, Sonic finds entertainment in spoiling Eggman's plans, seeing as a way of making his life an adventure, and is so uaed to beating him him that he considers it a everyday job. Usually, Sonic is rather frank or taunting towards Eggman and will almost always seize the opportunity to tease him with jokes and sarcasm. Sometimes, Sonic even finds Eggman more bothersome and annoying than threatening: when he discovered Eggman was behind the Time Eater in Sonic's birthday party, Sonic just facepalmed and shrugged disapproving. Neverthless, he remains fully vigilant about Eggman and his actions, like when he alone refused to believe that Eggman could become good. In the cases Sonic does deem Eggman a legitimate threat though, he becomes very serioua about the doctor and targets him with fierce anger. When presented with a more terrible threat that endangers both of them and their goals, Sonic is willing to put aside his differences with Eggman and join forces with him to stop it. Even in such cases though, Sonic remains reluctant about it, feeling that teaming up with Eggman is like the end of the world and a dirty affair, and will in some cases suspect the doctor has an ulterior motive (which is often proven true). For all their opposing ways, Sonic and Eggman are ultimately co-dependent and need each other in their lives. While he does not mind Eggman leaving his life, Sonic finds things too boring for his taste without Eggman to fight, which makes hin restless and paranoid. Similarly, without Sonic to challenge him, Eggman has no motivation to be a villain. In spite of Eggman's horrible deeds, Sonic is content with just stopping the doctor and is never out to put him out of commission for good on purpose. Because of Eggmam's tendency to survive their encounters and refusal to give up, however, the doctor always returns with a new scheme, prompting Sonic to stop him again. As such, Sonic remains forever locked in a conflict with Eggman where it is nearly impossible for both individuals to defeat the other once and for all, making their battle a never ending one. Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles the Echidna Knuckles is Sonic's best friend after Tails. They have known each other for a longer time, but they relationship is somewhat complicated, the two of them having been summed up once as "best frenemies". When Knuckles first met Sonic, they started off as enemies, because of Eggman has lied to Knuckles by saying that Sonic and Tails were trying to steal the Master Emerald. However, after Knuckles discovered that Eggman lied and stole the Master Emerald while Knuckles was fighting Sonic and Tails, Knuckles joined forces with them to get the Master Emerald back and stop Eggman from conquering the world, and then, Knuckles befriended Sonic and Tails, and (along with Amy and Sticks), they formed Team Sonic. Although being close friends and teammates now, Sonic and Knuckles still share a little rivalry with each other due to their differences. While Sonic is cool, playful and loves to joke, Knuckles is grouchy, serious and gets in angry easily. Knuckles is also somewhat hostile towards Sonic at times, and the two don't understand each other and they don't always see eye to eye. They share a competitive rivalry and they often end up fighting when clashing, though their rivalry has became more friendly over time, being now more a play between the two. Additionally, Knuckles furiously defends Tails from Sonic whenever Sonic is rude to Tails. Knuckles also envies Sonic's free lifestyle and independent nature, which somewhat influences their rivalry. Sonic, meanwhile, always welcomes a challenge from Knuckles and enjoys teasing bom for fun because of his serious nature, and will even try getting him angry so he can fight him. A majority of their confrontations has been caused by Dr. Eggman, who would trick Knuckles into thinking Sonic (and, to a minor extent, Tails) is the enemy; though, as time passed, Knuckles has stopped believing in Eggman's lies and is now more aware of his plans. Whenever Sonic discovets Eggman had tricked Knuckles, he always chides him by calling him "Knuckle-head", which Knuckles doesn't take too well, though they always make peace with each other. Despite their differences, Knuckles is very loyal to Sonic, and is willing to risk his life for him, and vice versa. The two are connected by a hot-blooded friendship and according to Tails, they are "funny" together. While Sonic doesn't hold back on Knuckles shortcomings, they deeply acknowledge each other and Sonic knows he can count on him to do what is needed to succeed. Over time, their relationship has improved greatly, though Sonic is still somewhat reluctant to admit when Knuckles is right and he was wrong. While Knuckles at times rebuts his help and claims he could do better, Sonic just holls with it and is merely glad to help him. The two are also great and loyal teammates, having worked together multiple times, and when they do so they form an unstoppable team. For better or worse, Sonic will do also be there to give Knuckles needed, if not harsh, consoling whatever he is in doubt. Both of them love each other as brothers and protect each other at all costs. Amy Rose Sticks the Badger Metal Sonic Metal Sonic is Sonic's robotic copy, created by Dr. Eggman for the sole purpose of destroying him. He is one of Sonic's earliest foes and his first true rival, being able to copy both his speed and power. Both of them share a violent rivalry/enemy relationship with each other. Sonic first encountered Metal Sonic on New Zeland where the robot kidnapped Amy Rose, forcing Sonic to defeat him to save Amy, inadvertently turning Metal Sonic from one viewing him as an enemy into a bitter and deadly rival. On the other hand, Sonic has never considered Metal Sonic his enemy in the true sense of word. Since meeting each other, Sonic and Metal Sonic have almost always fought whenever they meet, never once having an instance where their objectives align. In Sonic's opinion, Metal Sonic is the worst creation Dr. Eggman has ever made due to how it always causes trouble for him, and he views Metal Sonic as a very serious threat. Regardless, Sonic always remains confident that he can beat Metal Sonic and consider him "lame robot copy" which can never match up to the original that is him. Still, this doesn't keep him from enjoying testing his skills against him. Over time, Sonic and Metal Sonic have had countless fights, with Sonic always managing to beat or tie with Metal Sonic in the end, although not without cutting it close on most occasions. However, these defeats have only incressed Metal Sonic's hatred of Sonic and endowed him with an obsession to surpass and defeat him, promoting him to repeatedly challenge Sonic in vain. At one point, Metal Sonic's hatred and obsession for Sonic pushed him over the brink, making him usurp control of the Eggman Empire to build a robot kingdom with the goal of killing Sonic. He even adopted the warped belief that Sonic was his copy and that he was the real Sonic. While Sonic managed to defeat Metal Sonic time and time again, he rarely condemns Metal Sonic for his villainous actions in the aftermath. Instead, he gets a satisfaction from the challenge Metal Sonic provided him with and will promise his robotic copy that he will await their future rematches. Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow is Sonic's tense arch-rival and his equal in both speed, abilities and dashing looks. Despite their similarities, they are polar opposites in every way, with Shadow disagreeing with nearly everything Sonic stands for. While Sonic is joyful, free-spirited and adventurous, Shadow is brooding, serious and violently aggressive. Whereas Sonic draws strength from his friends and believes in teamwork, Shadow is loner who only relies on himself. Shadow shares a bitter rivalry with Sonic which go way back, and is determined to defeat him at all costs due to his pride. He finds Sonic himself extensively annoying and criticizes him for being weak and a disgrace to hedgehog-kind. Shadow also firmly thinks of himself as Sonic's superior and whenever they meet, they usually end up arguing. While willing to ignore Sonic, Shadow will just as easily pick a fight with him, and will go out of his way to defeat or even kill Sonic to prove bow pathetic he is which Shadow justifies on the grounds that Sonic deserves it for being such a disgrace. In fact, fighting Sonic is one of the few things Shadow ever shows an interest in. For all his animosity towards Sonic, Shadow seems to have a degree of respect for his rival, willingly complimenting Sonic and letting him go after he beat Lyric. Delegate Morales Sarge Refugio Chompiras Sonic and Chompiras were initially enemies, because Chompiras was a thief, and Team Sonic always stopped his plans. However, the two later works together to defeat Lyric, and Chompiras redeems himself by becoming a honest individual. Since Chompiras has turned into a honest person, Sonic and Chompiras became really close friends. Both of them share a big interests in common for jokes and the two often laugh and jokes with each other. They always laugh for their jokes. The two of them also have a friendly rivalry. However, the two still share a smail rivalry with each other because Sonic is somewhat annoyed by Chompiras' sarcastic and cynical behavior. Chompitas also gets annoyed when Sonic makes a joke about his old age or implies that he looks like a warehouse cat. Chompiras also consider himself better than Sonic in terms of personality for being much more mature and responsible than him. Despite that, the two respects each other as heroes and they will work together and lay aside their differences whenever they need. The two have a strong friendship with each other and one will always ask if the other needs help. The two also seems to enjoy participing in friendly competitions with one another. Gordon Botijon Sonic and Botijon were initially enemies, as Botijon and Chompiras were partners in crime. However, they later worked together to defeat Lyric, and Botijon (along with Chompiras) redeems himself by becoming a honest individual. Like Chompiras, Botijon still have share a rivalry with Sonic. However, unlike Sonic, Botijon never befriended Sonic. Botijon is Sonic's greatest rival after Shadow and, unlike Knuckles and Chompiras, Sonic takes Botijon very seriously and usually acts hostile towards him. Their fights can range from friendly competitions into deadly battles. In any case, one always wants to outdo the other. Unlike Botijon, though, Sonic don't hate Botijon and only gets annoyed with Botijon's big ego, and Sonic will sometimes helps Botijon when he is in problems. However, Botijon hates Sonic and will never helps Sonic with his problems (unless if the two have the same problem or if Botijon gets involved on Sonic's battles with Eggman). Depending on Botijon's goal, they can be both allies, rivals or enemies. Sonic and Botijon frequently fights each other due to their own views on justice and morality and how to act on them. Their constant disagreements quickly turn into outright death matches. Each doesn't cara what the other thinks of their views. Almost every time they meet, they fight furiously, and depending on Botijon's goal, Botijon can even try to kill Sonic. Despite being rivals (or enemies, depending on Botijon's goal), they can also be allies depending on Botijon's goal, and both have helped each other numerous times. However, Sonic helps Botijon no matter what, considering him as a friend, while Botijon only helps Sonic if there is something for him. However, Botijon share a mutual respect for Sonic and, sometimes, seems to cara about him as a friend. Botijon probably don't completly hates Sonic, and likes him to a degree, because whenever Sonic helps Botijon with a problem, Botijon always suas "Thank you, Sonic!" in a extremely happy tone and with a smile on his face, sometimes even hugging Sonic, who usually hugs back. Regardless of their disagreements, they are willing to put their differences aside for greater good, and they are an unbeatable team. Overall, while the two get on each other's nerves because of their conflicting views, there is also a mutual respect between them. Chimoltrufia Mrs. Agrimaldolina Mr. Cecilio Marujita Miss Natita Mr. Lucio Trivia *Like his main series counterpart, Sonic cannot swim and sinks in water. *Unlike his main series counterpart, Sonic from Sonic Boom returns Amy's crush, but is too shy to admit it. (Though it is hinted multiple times that deep down he might actually has some feelings for her in the main series too.) *Sonic is the only playable character in Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric who is playable in all the levels of the game. *One of Sonic's quotes ("One ring to rule them all.") in Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric is a reference to The Lord of the Rings. *According to Tails, Sonic has a beautiful singing voice. *Sonic can play the guitar, as demonstrated in the episode "Battle Of The Boy Bands". Navigation Category:Titular Category:Sonic Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:In Love Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Leaders Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Successful Category:Protectors Category:Strong-Willed Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Honorable Category:Hope Bringer Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Bond Protector Category:Archenemy Category:Bond Creator Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Global Protection Category:Animals Category:Vigilante Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Arrogant Category:Rescuers Category:One-Man Army Category:Big Good Category:Charismatic Category:Falsely Accused Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Mastermind Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Nurturer Category:Voice of Reason Category:Adventurers Category:Warriors Category:Neutral Good Category:Determinators Category:Comic Relief Category:The Hero Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Insecure Category:Wrathful Category:Kids Category:Pacifists Category:Anti Hero Category:Outright Category:Counterparts Category:Teenagers Category:Localized Protection Category:Superheroes Category:Loyal Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Egomaniacs Category:Envious Category:Rivals Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroic Youkai Category:Mysterious Category:Lawful Good Category:Grey Zone Category:Heroic Karma Houdini